The Adventures of Black Rose
by Aerolith
Summary: Black Rose is a little pegasus filly that is moving from her home in an unknown town to Ponyville. This is where her adventures begin. Read to find out what happens to her! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first MLP story, and I really hope you like it!**

**Also, just to tell you so that you don't explode on me, this is my writing style, I'll be changing every once in a while, but I'm comfortable with this one. Please tell me if she's a Mary Sue or if something in here wouldn't happen in MLP:FIM... I would love to know!**

`*`Chapter 1`*`

Rose's POV

* * *

><p>"Waterfall?" A young filly called in an English accent as she trotted through the corridors.<p>

This filly was searching for her cat, Waterfall.

The cat was a dark lilac tabby with azure blue eyes with white paws, tail tip, and chest.

"Why is it that I can never find her in our games of hide and seek?" the filly pouted, peeking around the corners, as if expecting her to be there.

The black coat shone a deep purple under the dim lighting in the hallway, her messy, fire red mane swishing as she moved. Her blank flank was noticeable, she was one of those ponies who always got their cutie-mark last. She wore a red sweater and a bright, rose red bow on her tail. She stepped in to the shadows, the only thing showing now were her bright eyes that were red like roses.

This pony was Black Rose, or, as other ponies call her, Rose, or Blackie.

"Come on Rose, we're packing!" her mom, Dandelion, called.

"All right mum!" Rose called back.

She trotted back to her room, where Waterfall was sitting on the deep cherry wooden floor.

"Where were ya Waterfall?" Rose asked as she grabbed a few small, red suitcases before setting them on her bed.

The cat pointed its tail over towards one of the suitcases that was still left in the closet, it was open just a tad.

Rose laughed, face-hoofing herself. "I would've never thought of checking there," she smiled, opening up the suitcases that were in front of her.

She opened up one of her drawers and took out some ribbons, sweaters, hats, and scarves.

"What do ya think, too much?" Rose grinned sheepishly as she piled them up on the floor until the pile was taller than her.

Waterfall nodded before taking out most of the sweaters, a couple of ridiculous hats, and scarves that shouldn't be worn in public. The pile was now small enough to fit in one of the suitcases.

Rose smiled and thanked Waterfall before organizing the clothes so that they would fit.

After packing clothes, she took another suitcase and packed some coloring books, colored pencils, crossword puzzles, and a 100-piece puzzle.

In another case, she packed her "froggy bank" as she called it, as it was shaped and colored like a frog.

In the same bag, she packed a lot books that she just loved to read.

"Clothes, check! Books and activities, check! Froggy bank, check! I think we have everything we need in these three suitcases," Rose smiled at Waterfall, who nodded in approval.

Rose carried two of the suitcases down while Waterfall dragged along the last one.

"Ready!" Rose called as Dandelion waited for her and the bottom of the stairs.

Dandelion was yellow with a bright orange mane and a dandelion surrounded by blue that faded in to her coat as a cutie mark.

Rose was moving with her mom to some town called Ponyville.

Her mom had already moved most of their furniture over to the new house.

Dandelion leaned down and took the suitcases and packed them in to a carriage.

Two dark brown stallions with black manes were hooked up to the carriage.

'Must be the ponies that are taking us there,' Rose thought before face-hoofing herself. 'Of course they are, why else would the two be there?' she shook her head, getting in the carriage.

Dandelion got in on the other side, sitting next to her daughter.

Waterfall jumped in just before the stallions started pulling.

They went slowly at first, but then the carriage started to speed up.

Soon, the only thing Rose could hear was the rhythmic beating of the hooves, which made the young filly tired.

Rose yawned before falling in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Make sure to leave a nice review! :)<strong>


	2. Arriving in Ponyville

****Hi guys! This is my first MLP story, and I really hope you like it!****

**Credit goes to JelloMoose for helping me with the story, she rocks!**

**Please tell me if she's a Mary Sue or anything, if she is, I'll try to edit the story so she isn't!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>`*`Chapter 2`*`<p>

Rose's POV

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes.<p>

Dandelion and her had finally arrived in Ponyville!

So many ponies were wandering around.

Some were talking with each other, there were some fillies playing tag, and other ponies purchasing things from some stalls that were set up around the town.

It seemed like a cheerful town.

There wasn't a single pony that wasn't smiling and laughing, every pony was friendly.

The stallions finally stopped infront of a large, three story house.

Waterfall hopped on Rose's back as she jumped out of the carriage, while her mom gracefully stepped out of the other side.

Rose gazed up in awe at the gargantuan house.

'This whole house to just my mom and I? Perfect!' Rose thought, galloping towards the door.

She bunched up her hind legs and jumped, soaring through the air and through the opened top half of the door

Rose landed on her hooves, looking around the house before running up the winding staircase to the second floor.

The second to last door on the very end of the corridor was decorated with posters, surely her room.

There were posters of the Wonderbolts, Sapphire Shores, and Photo Finish, one of the most famous photo graphers in all of Equestria.

She trotted down to the door and pushed it open with her head, not bothering to use her hooves.

The room inside was fantastic!

The walls were black with red trim and the carpet being black with red polka dots.

Her bed had a black cherry wood post with black sheets and red pillows, set in the far right corner of her room.

There was a black cherry dresser on the far left with some of her toys set on top of it.

On the right of her was her closet, which was huge!

On the left was her bathroom, her very own bathroom.

'Yes! Now I don't have to deal with cleaning the hair in the shower drain or having to deal with that horrific odor from my family anymore!' Rose thought, bouncing up and down with excitement.

There was a desk in between her bed and closet with a desk lamp so that she can draw, do homework, or write.

Rose squealed with glee as she galloped to her bed and started jumping on it.

Waterfall had since jumped off her back to snuggle in the soft, small cat bed next to Rose's bed.

Stepping out on to the balcony outside of the large window, she took in the view of Ponyville.

It was breath taking, making her feel like she was at home.

Rose knew that this was the start of new beginnings.

The sun was setting, the sky turning a pinkish-orange.

A breeze carried through the air, with it carrying the sweet scent of apple orchards.

It compelled her to take in a deep yawn, and her eyes grew weary.

She stepped back inside, closing the windowed doors.

Rose climbed in to her bed before burrowing under the blankets, falling in to a dreamless sleep once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please submit a review and tell me how it is!<strong>


End file.
